galatasarayfandomcom-20200213-history
Galatasaray S.K.
Galatasaray Spor Kulübü (English: Galatasaray Sports Club) is a Turkish sports club based in İstanbul's European side. Founded in 30 October 1905, the club is most notably known for its association football department. Galatasaray S.K. is also fields teams in athletics, basketball, wheelchair basketball, volleyball, water polo, swimming, rowing, sailing, judo, bridge, equestrianism, handball and chess.www.galatasaray.org Name The name Galatasaray comes from Galatasaray High School, which took its name from Galata Sarayı Enderûn-u Hümâyûn (Galata Palace Imperial School), which is founded in 1481 and amongst the oldest schools in Turkey. The name Galata is a medieval neighborhood in Istanbul. The name Galatasaray is translated as "Galata Palace". According to researcher Cem Atabeyoğlu, Galatasaray took its name from one of its first matches. In that match, Galatasaray won 2–0 over a Rûm club and the spectators called them "Galata Sarayı Efendileri" (English: Gentlemen of Galata Palace), and, after this event, they adopted that name and started to call their club "GalataSaray".http://www.galatasaray.org/gspazarlama/pages/saray_efendileri.php History Galatasaray S.K. was founded by Galatasaray High School students, specifically by Ali Sami Yen and his friends, in 30 October 1905. Among the co-founders are people who were keen to play football, such as Asım Tevfik Sonumut, Emin Bülend Serdaroğlu, Celal İbrahim, Bekir Sıtkı Bircan, Reşat Şirvanizade, Refik Cevdet Kalpakçıoğlu, Abidin Daver. At first, the club's colors were red and white, and for a brief period of time, yellow and blue. In 1908, red and white were chosen as the new colors of the club. Ali Sami Yen, wrote the following in his diaries: “Our goalkeeper Asım Tevfik, left-forwarder Emin Bülent and right midfielder Ali Sami Yen were commissioned for the task of determining the new team colours. After we had been in and out of several shops, we saw two different elegant-looking wool materials in Fat Yanko’s store at Bahçekapısı. One of them was quite dark red, resembling the cherry colour, and the other a rich yellow with a touch of orange. When the sales clerk made the two fabrics fly together with a twist of his hand they became so bright that it reminded us of the beauty of a goldfinch. We thought we were looking at the colours flickering in burning fire. We were picturing the yellow-red flames shining on our team and dreaming that it would take us to victories. Indeed it did.”''http://www.galatasaray.org/gspazarlama/pages/saray_efendileri.php Before Turkish Super League was formed in 1959, the football team competed in Istanbul Football Leagues, and won 10 titles until 1952. Upon recognition of professional football in 1952, the first professional but non-national league of Turkey, ''Istanbul Professional League played between 1952 and 1959. Galatasaray won three of these seven titles. Turkish Super League formed in 1959, which is the top division professional league in Turkish nationwide football. Galatasaray joined all seasons and won 19 league titles since then.http://www.galatasaray.org/kupalar/pages/1ligsampiyonlari.php The Turkish Football Federation started to organize "Turkish Cup" in the 1962–63 season for Turkish clubs to qualify for the UEFA competitions. This is the only national cup competition in Turkey. Galatasaray joined all seasons and won 15 trophies since then, which is the national record.http://www.galatasaray.org/kupalar/pages/trkupasi.php Crest Galatasaray's first emblem was a figure of a spread-winged eagle with a football in its beak, drawn by 333 (Galatasaray High School student number) Şevki Ege. This was replaced in 1923 by the “Ghayn-Sin” crest, designed by 74 Ayetullah Emin.http://www.galatasaray.org/tarih/pages/tarihlogo.php The "Ghayn-Sin" crest was replaced by the modern "GS" crest, with the adoptation of Latin Alphabet in 1925. Departments 'Defunct Departments' *Aviation & Gliding *Baseball *Boxing *Cricket *Cycling *Fencing *Field Hockey *Gymnastics *Handball *Hockey *Motocross *Table Tennis *Tennis *Skiing & Mounteenering *Superleague Formula *Swedish Gymnastics *Water Ballet *Wrestling Facilities *Ali Sami Yen Spor Kompleksi Türk Telekom Arena *Florya Metin Oktay Training Facilities *Kalamış Sailing Facilities *Ergun Gürsoy Olympic Aquatic Center *Galatasaray Islet *Galatasaray Museum *Nevzat Özgörkey Equestrian Facilities *Küçükçekmece Rowing Center Club Board of Directors Other Businesses Galatasaray owns a chain of shops (88 total), named GSStore or Galatasaray Store. The club also owns an online betting company, GS Bilyoner; an insurance company, GS Sigorta HDI; an ISP company, GSNET; a mobile phone operator company, GSMobile; a credit card company, GS Bonus; a travel agency, GSTRAVEL; a forex company, GSForex and a search engine company, GSYandex. The club also owns a Television Channel Galatasaray TV. Notes